


Summer meets Winter

by MagB



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagB/pseuds/MagB
Summary: Could Winter and Summer get close without tearing each other apart? There was, indeed, the legend of The Song of Ice and Fire and that made Elia believe that if Ice and Fire could met and creat a song, she could climb down the steps of the table she found hersel in to talk to Lady Stark, the one how had, for some unknown reason to her, captured her attention.





	Summer meets Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot in which Elia have some confusing feelings towards Lyanna. I imagine Lyanna to ber older in this piece then she was in the original story.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apology for any mistakes.

Elia had been taught to be perfect lady since her child days. How to sit properly, the right words to be said and the correct tone in which they should be said,how to walk, to dance, to smile and wave. And she had never disappointed her mother, she was the most dedicated student of the women’s art, it was like her body and soul were made for it since she never found it any hard to do. She did not have to pretend, this was who Elia was. The Sun Of Dorne, as beautiful, bright and fascinating as the Sun itself.

Therefore her heart should not be beating this way. The sound was loud, strong and as fast as the wings of a hummingbird. It was like she almost could feel it running out of its cage all the way to her throat and sliping from between her lips. The woman was no stupid little girl, she knew that this was not possible, still she pressed them a little harder. That had never happened before, she had never felt such thing, not for the dornish boy how took away her first kiss and whispers or even for her husband, her belly never felt uneasy at only the sight of face from which words she had never heard or a presence she had never being close to. How could this northern girl had woken up such foreign feeling in to her?

Lyanna Stark, she had heard of her before. The third child and only daughter to Lord Rickard Stark, passionate about horses, a centaur, she overheard someone say, and fondly of swords but not needles. Dark hair, grey eyes, pale skin and something about her posture that suggest mistery, she was the perfect image of ther North, the The She-Wolf of Winterfell.

Could Winter and Summer get close without tearing each other apart? There were, indeed, the legend of The Song of Ice and Fire and that made Elia believe that if Ice and Fire could met and creat a song, she could climb down the steps of the table she found hersel in - with her husband, brother and the King and Queen – to talk to the Lady.

The princess shooted a stealthy glance towards her youngest brother, imagining herself to be as brave and careless as Oberyn. “My Prince, I believe it would be very pleasant and useful, not only to Lord's Whent guests, but for ourselves. To show them our respect and appreciation toward ours Lords and Ladies.” Rhaegar smiled to his beautiful and sweet wife. “That sounds great, my love. You will do an amazing Queen, one day.” Elia returned his words and excused herself, pretending not to see Oberyn´s smile and how he seemed to know her true intentions.

Elia need to know, to understand the effect this girl had upon her. She walked trough the tables filled with happy men and women, drinking and eating more than they should. They smiled to her, exchanging free words and laughings and the closest she got from Lyanna Stark´s table the faster her heart would beat, if that was possible. The northern Lords dropped their forks and cups full of ale in the moment they saw the princess, raising to their feet, serious expressions taking away their young and livid faces. The only person that did not seemed to realise Elia´s presence was the girl with dark curly hair, her back was turned to the princess and when all the men got in silence her melodic laugh excelled.

“Lyanna!” the oldest said, in a harshly voice, startling the younger girl. Before Lyanna could say anything, another of the boys pointed his chin towards Elia causing the pale girl to finally acknowledge her presence. “Your Grace” she said making an ungraceful bow, wich Elia thought to be adorable.

When Lyanna lifted her grey eyes and they met with Elia´s brown ones she felt that something has changed, she could not say what it was but she knew it had. During the short time and words she exchanged with the Starks and the Reed boy her eyes never left Lyanna´s and Lyanna´s never left hers.

“It was a truly pleasure to met all of you my Lords.” She smiled to them and turned her attention to Lyanna only. “I hope to see you again my Lady” the other girl bowed her head “So do I, your Grace.”

Elia turned around and made her way back to her table, knowing that Summer and Winter could indeed met each other, and with the confirmation of her, until now, unknown feelings. And that, somehow, made her happy.


End file.
